Ghost Of You
by MidgetCake
Summary: Two girls get tangled up with the Reikai Tentei's mission and are sent to the Reikai, turns out they work for King Enma himself! HOC,KOC.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost of You

Chapter One: Promises and Mornings

Two girls around the age of 10 laid in the grassy meadow over the local park. One was lying on her side, head propped up on her hand, toying with the tall stem of flower in front of her.

"Reynna? Can I ask you something," she called out to her best friend. Reynna stopped staring at clouds to turn to her auburn haired friend, who she adored so much. She was the only person, besides her brother that actually had her respect. Reynna would never listen to anyone that she found unable to keep her respect.

"What is it, Ganaru?"

Ganaru sat up and motioned for her silver haired friend to do the same. " Rey, would you still be my friend in the future? I mean, if we were separated and found each other again, would we still be friends," Ganaru asked, nervous of the thought of being without her best friend.

Reynna looked thoughtful, her icy blue eyes stared at her brown eyed friend .Was her friend who she thought highly of leaving? Ganaru was like the sister she never had. " Of course I would. You're like my sister, a sister whose bond is greater than blood. I never will think of you as a stranger," she spoke with a flawless accuracy, wise beyond her years.

"What does that mean? I'm not a dictionary, Rey," Ganaru laughed. Her friend was never one to studder or stumble over her words. Unlike her friend, Ganaru was better at mathematics and geography. Never has she been one to like books.

"Sorry, Naru. What I'm saying is that even though we're not related by blood, you feel like a sister to me. We are so close, we might as well be connected at the waist!"

The girls laughed. Reynna even lifted her shirt to see her stomach, checking for any signs of being attached to her 'sister'.

After they settled down Reynna spoke again. "Naru if I do something bad, something horrible beyond belief, an unforgivable act of evil, would you stand by me and not think me horrid, would you still be my sister," anxiousness leaking through her voice.

"No," Ganaru said. Reynna flinched. "I would be your partner, and twin."

Reynna smiled genuinely, hugging her twin. "Rey," Ganaru started, pulling away from the hug. "Whatever happens…would you still be my twin and never leave me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Me too."

5 Years Later…

Apartment #28B

7:25p.m

Beep,beep,beep

Two identical black digital alarm clocks went off at the same exact time in two different rooms in the same apartment.

Beep,beep,beep

The clocks went off again as a girl lazily sat up from her bed. She sat there dumbly, scratching her auburn hair until she stretched out her arms and walked towards her closet. She grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her bra and undies. Placing all her clothes on her unmade bed, she walked out the room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Beep,beep,beep

The alarm sounded again as a girl shot up in a sitting position before she fell of the bed. She tried to get up of the hard wood floor, but in her haste got the sheets tangled around her legs. She kicked herself free before she stood up and got out a pair of baggy black pants and a long sleeved white shirt with a red tee with 'Guess what KID spelled backwards is' written over the front on top of the other shirt. She walked to her chair and pulled off the studded belt off the arm and threw it on the bed before grabbing her underwear and changing into the outfit she picked out.

As she walked out of her bedroom the other girl walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Ganaru, I'm going to make cereal, want some?"

"Yeah, make some coffee ,too," Ganaru replied as she closed the door to her room. "Coa-coa Pebbles please!"

The other girl laughed. "Sure. Hurry up, We're gunna be late," she called out before walking into the kitchen to 'make' cereal.

Ganaru walked out of her room with a black tee over her white shirt to find the other girl fixing her black bangs. "Reynna, why did you dye your bangs black when your hair is silver? Why didn't you dye the rest black too," she asked her roommate.

Reynna smirked. " I want people to wonder which color is real. It's funny when they stare," she added absently as she fixed her belt to hang off her hips sideways, making the belt the only thing keeping her pants up.

"Whatever," Ganaru mumbled, both girls eating quickly.

Stuffing up their Discmans and iPods in their schoolbags they grabbed their keys and slipped on their shoes and ran out the front door.

After a few minutes the sound of two dirt bikes being revved up and speeding away was heard. What the girls didn't know was that they left the door open, lights on, and bowls of a half-eaten breakfast on the table.

Beep,beep,beep


	2. The Bad Chapter

Ghost Of You

Chapter 2: The Bad Chapter

"Okay class, settle down," a woman around her mid forties was desperately trying to rid her class of their talking but, to no avail. She had in her hands a metal pointing stick, one that she knew would meet the dust if a delinquent student got to it, or so she thought.

"Stop your talking, I have something to announce! Stop talking," again the woman tried desperately to get attention until the door burst open and everyone made an effort to whip their heads to see what happened.

In the doorway was two girls and a steamed vice principal. "Ms. Nakou, here are the new students," he spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep his cool. These girls where a hassle. They made his afternoon headache start early, oh boy was Ms. Nakou in for a hell of a year.

"Meet Miss Ganaru Fujikage and Miss Reynna Daishi. And for your health, Ms. Nakou, I suggest you separate these girls from Urameshi, it would surely be the death of us all if they work together!" With that he sped out the door and down the hall.

The two girls stood there in the doorway, blinking repeatedly. "Hey," the silver and black haired girl started. "He didn't answer my question, that meanie."

Ms. Nakou sighed in relief. What harm could these two be? Sure one has unnatural hair colors and the other won't stop laughing, but she'll stop soon. "Okay, which one of you is which? After you tell us about yourselves you can sit down next to Keiko. You can start now," the teacher gestured to the girls to stand in front of the class.

The girls stood there blankly until they walked up in unison. "Hi, my names Ganaru Fujikage, and this is my sister, Reynna Daishi," the brown eyed girl started and the unnatural haired girl bowed. "And now I will take my seat," Ganaru said before walking to the back of the class in one of the vacant seats next to Keiko.

"Greetings and salutations, my name is Reynna Daishi and I suddenly can't remember anything about me! So…yeah," Reynna said cheerily before walking to her seat.

"Um, okay, I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time here at Sarayashiki," Ms. Nakou said before the bell rang. "Oh, times up. Goodbye," she called out to the exiting class.

The two girls got up from their seats when a girl walked up to them. "Hi my name's Keiko. Do you need help finding your next class?" She asked them cheerfully.

Handing her timetable to Keiko, Ganaru asked what class the brunette had with her. Reynna also handed her the sheet of paper.

"Well, you two have all the same classes, and I have English, Science, Lunch and Gym with you guys. Need me to show you to the Science room?" Keiko asked as she examined the papers.

"That would be awesome," Reynna cheered, even clapping her hands. "Thank you, that would really help." Ganaru politely stated.

Keiko smiled. "No problem. Can I introduce you to a friend of mine?" Ganaru nodded and fallowed after her, Reynna following her.

Keiko led them onto the roof where a boy in all green jumpsuit was leaning on a wall. "Yusuke," Keiko called to him. "I want you to meet some friends of mine. They just transferred today."

Yusuke looked up at the two girls and stuck out a hand. "Hi, Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet you," Reynna grinned. "I'm Reynna. I heard a lot about you, so are you really the greatest fighter in the school?"

"Cuz that would be awesome," Ganaru finished. Letting his ego get the best of him, Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am. I beat this kid one…"

His story was cut off by a voice. "Reynna? Ganaru? I haven't seen you in a while," Botan swooped down on her oar in front of the girls, forgetting why she was here.

"I know! Hey, why are you here, not to be rude or anything," Ganaru explained.

"Oh Koenma wants to talk to Yusuke, you guys wanna come?"

"Oh sure," Reynna said.

"Hey guys," Keiko called. "I'm going to class, tell me all about this would you," she called to the girls.

"Of course," Ganaru nodded. "Bye," Reynna called.

Keiko waved and closed the door behind her. "Okay let's go!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully before grabbing the stupefied Yusuke and heading of to Koenma's office.

Both girls said a quick chant and jumped through the newly opened portal, leaving behind no traces of ever being on the school roof.

A pair of icy blue eyes narrowed as both girls dissapered. Leaning back into a chair the figured closed his eyes.

"One day, I will get revenge, little sister…"

Okay, this chapter sucks. Jeez, I don't think this one is good at all.


	3. Explanations

I believe this is the shortest chapter yet. Sorry about that. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And thanks to the person who put me on her favorite list! Sorry I forgot your name and that I didn't read your story, its just that I don't know much about that anime. Sorry!

* * *

Ghost of You

Chapter Three: Explanations

The two girls hopped out of the portal and landed in front of Botan and Yusuke and 3 new boys. One has spiky black hair and fairly short, next was a tall boy with long red hair and wonderful green eyes, the last boy was tall and had an Elvis hairstyle haircut.

"Hi. My name is Reynna. Nice to meet you?" The silverrette spoke uncertainly.

The red head blinked then stuck out his hand. "Kurama. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name's Ganaru. Are you guys the Spirit Detectives?" Ganaru shook his hand and turned to the other two boys.

The Elvis guy came up. "I am Kazuma Kuwabara; it is a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies." He wagged his eyebrow at Reynna rather suggestively.

She smirked flirtatiously at him before walking up to the crimson eyed boy.

"Who are you?" she questioned, getting up in his face.

He stared at her for a while, unmoving until he grunted. "Hiei."

She just stared at him oddly, like he said something stupid. "What?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing," she glared, then smirked and stuck out her tongue before skipping off to Koenma's office. Hiei stared in the direction she left in then turned to Ganaru. "Is she related to Kuwabara by any chance?"

Ganaru gave him an odd look before shaking her head vigorously. "Don't think so…why?"

He 'hn'd and walked off.

Botan clapped for attention. "Aren't we going to Koenma?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in forever. Do you think Rey's picking on him?" Ganaru joked before linking arms with Botan and walking off.

"No doubt about it!"

"Well let's go save him!" Ganaru joked, laughing with Botan.

"Yeah, save him from that evil girl!"

The two girls skipped down the hall giggling, leaving behind the 3 detectives.

"Who were those girls, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked before he and his 2 friends started walking.

"I don't know. They go to our school and they're Keiko's friends," Yusuke admitted. "I really just met them…"

"Yes, they seem friendly," Kurama smiled.

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah. Hey Kuwabara, why weren't you in school?"

Kuwabara blushed. "I overslept…"

When Reynna slammed open the doors to Koenma's office, the Reikai prince nearly fell out of his chair. Reynna laughed as Koenma desperately tried to straighten his oversized hat.

"Reynna! What are you doing here? Where's Urameshi?" the toddler demanded at the now blue girl.

"Jeez, Baby Face…what happened to her?" Ganaru chuckled as she entered the office, nearly tripping over Reynna in the process.

"Is she even breathing?" Botan asked as she poked the fallen girl's side. "I don't think she's breathing…" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh well, leave her there…now why so jumpy?" Ganaru said turning her attention to Koenma.

"Well having the two most powerful ranking people in the world, only falling second to my father, in my office, scaring the wits out of me and laughing on my floor doesn't happen every day!"

By then the 4 detectives were in the office long enough to hear Koenma's reply. The sentence almost gave them a heart attack, efficiently dropping their jaws and creating the goldfish effect.

Reynna noticed the boys reaction and sheepishly. "Umm…" she scratched her head. "Boo…?"

* * *

Thank you! I promise to add more chapters and such...when I feel like it...which would be tommarow...when I wake up, but thats not the point! What I'm saying is I'll take my own sweet time! lol... thank you... 

and just for the hell of it...I shall give you another pretty line!

* * *


	4. Wait, what?

* * *

I know this came late and sorry about that. Thanks to all my reviewers! Now heres the chapter! After the line!

* * *

Okay, seriously here it is.

* * *

Ghost of You 

Chapter 4: Wait, what?

Koenma looked between the unmoving boys, the fidgeting girls, and the nervous blue ogre. Wait…something isn't right.

…statues…

…girls…

…ogre…Wait! That's it! The ogre! When did he get here?

"Ogre, what do you want? I have business to take care of," the toddler snapped at the blue assistant, George.

"I…I have a message…from King Enma, sir." The ogre stared at the scene in front of him before giving Koenma the letter before hurrying out the door, but not before glancing at the 7 teens.

Koenma read the letter, mumbling about something. "Girls, it seems you have another mission to take care of."

"Lemme see," Reynna snatched the paper rather rudely, snarled, and then shoved it at Ganaru. "Hate these things…We have to take back a stolen rock. Pitiful," Reynna seemed to hate stealing things more than usual these days, Koenma observed. Wonder what's wrong.

"You don't have a problem with it, do you Rey?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"No, not at all. It's perfectly fine, right Reynna," Ganaru answered quickly, never taking her eyes of her partner.

"No, none at all." Reynna said quietly, talking to the floor.

By now the boys stopped staring and where wondering about Reynna and Ganaru.

"Okay, what the hells going on here?"

Ganaru looked up at Yusuke and sighed. "It's a long story. Me and Rey work for Enma because Reynna had to be stupid and got us caught by some demons and we were saved by the Spirit World, blah blah blah, now we work for Enma. Capeesh?"

He looked at her skeptically, registering her brief story. "So now you have a mission?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. But aren't you going soon?"

Reynna looked up. She glanced at Ganaru, and smacked her forehead. "Opps?"

"Damn," Ganaru swore, and grabbed something out of her poket and tossed it at Koemna.

"What's this?" he caught it.

She grinned and both of the girls chanted under their breath and hopped into their portals.

Kuwabara looked at Koenma. "What is it?"

He shook his head and held up a pair of brightly colored plastic keys that had a note attached to it.

It read:

Hiya, Baby Face!

Since you've been cranky lately, we thought you were teething.

So here is something that would make it feel better.

Ta ta!

Love,

G&R.

* * *

With Ganaru and Reynna… 

The girls were in a dark, abandoned building on the east of the Makai. Reynna was in the lead, sliding across the walls, looking around, and calling toward Ganaru like James Bond would do. Hell, she was even humming out music, taking a step with every note.

Ganaru followed behind, walking casually, letting Reynna have her fun. Oh no, she wasn't gunna tell Rey that they passed the stone a few times now. Nope, this was too much fun.

* * *

Here it is! Not much to say...  



	5. Aw, Shit!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Since your so nice, I made this chapter really long! 1909 words! WHOOOWHOO!

Not including my little note!

That is all...THANK YOU!

FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT ONLY, I GIVE YE THE AWESOMELY AWESOME AND PURE LINE OF SEPERATION IS UPON YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

YOU GUYS RAWK!

* * *

Ghost of You 

Chapter 5: Aw, Shit

"Aw, shit," was the only thing the silverrette could say as she was being hauled off to Koenma's office, on a Saturday morning, 6:30, and being dragged through the halls by her ankle.

'_The world seems different from this perspective. Almost as different as how hands look when they're naked…I really need to stop quoting Good Charlotte. Oh, well.'_

She sighed and placed her arms under her head. '_Might as well sleep now, I sure as Hell, know I don't sleep at night…'_ And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the slow motion of being dragged along the floor.

Life is sweet.

"Shut up," the brunette mumbled to her twin. All day she had spent trying to bring Reynna out of bed! Now she was dragging her through the halls of Koenma's castle, and in into 'an important meeting', as the toddler had said. Ganaru glanced over her shoulder at Reynna and sighed sadly.

'_Rey's not sleeping enough again. I thought she was over this…'_

The girl sighed again and continued towards the mini ruler's office.

'_He seriously needs to clean his office…And get a few chairs or something…'_

* * *

Yusuke was about to open his mouth to yell at Koenma for waking him so early but the door opened and out walked Ganaru, dragging a sleeping Reynna after her. 

Koenma raised a brow as Ganaru dropped Reynna's ankle and stood there, casually. Kuwabara stared, stupefied, Kurama looked amused and curious, while Hiei just blinked, Yusuke slightly opened his mouth.

"She needs to rest," she shrugged. "Now what?" Ganaru turned to face the stupefied Koenma before crossing her arms and lightly tapping her foot. This was her 'Say-something-fuckhead Pose,' as Reynna creatively dubbed it.

Koenma cleared his throat. "This concerns Reynna… immensely concerns her," Koenma added when Ganaru was about to protest. Not that it stopped her anyway.

"Koenma, she needs rest! She isn't sleeping anymore! And she's even lost her liking of cherry lollipops!" Ganaru exclaimed loudly, stomping her foot. Reynna absolutely _adored _ cherry flavored lollipops, she usually had 3 a day but lately she only had one in a week. Reynna was only functioning of coffee and anything containing large amounts of caffeine or sugar.

And frankly Ganaru was a nervous wreck. Reynna only got sick like this once before. Ganaru didn't even know what had happened to Reynna when she went tumbling through their apartment door all bruised and bloody. This was the only secret of Rey's that Ganaru didn't know about.

But Koenma didn't waver. He was acting strange, like he was anxious and nervous. "She needs to hear this. It's the reason she can't sleep," was all Koenma needed to say to get Ganaru to shake Reynna awake.

"Rey, get up. You need to hear this," Ganaru pulled the sleepy teen out of her fetal position and stood her up. Reynna softly shook her head and looked around her, her eyes still droopy.

"Wha…?"

Koenma cleared his throat again. "Rey, I'm afraid I have some bad news… but, I need to explain a few things to everyone. Do you know what I'm going to tell them?" Koenma spoke in a soft voice, seeming like he was treating Reynna with special care, afraid of what her reaction would be.

The 5 other people in the room tensed and stood strait, sensing the seriousness of the awaiting answer and what Koenma had to tell them.

The silver haired girl nodded her head. "Yeah, explain everything."

Koenma nodded then turned towards the other teens in the room. " Reynna comes from a long line of honorable weather demons from the North- the Northern Storms- as they are called. Each offspring from the clan has a different ability to control a small portion of the weather. Like one can control when it rains, another can control the wind currents, and so on and so on," Koenma pointed to the picture of a tall muscular man, with pale blue spiked hair in front and short silver hair in the back, dressed in black pants, boots and a cloak that covered his upper torso. He resembled Reynna; two- toned hair(though Rey's is fake), same devilish smirk, and steel blue eyes.

But what shocked the 5 teens was not the striking resemblance to Rey, but the fact that Reynna was in the picture!

She had on a white elegant Chinese dress with gold trimmings and black sakura blossom designs stitched in the silky fabric, a giant ball of green electricity crackling in her left palm, and another in her right hand, underneath her left arm.

"This is Coniki, son of Hagisimu and Aquanis, the King and Queen of the Northern Storms. Coniki is also the heir to the throne, wielder of the ability to control wind, and older brother to Reynna Daishi; the 3rd in line for the throne, wielder of the ability to control lightning."

Koenma paused for a while letting the news sink in. Coming out of his shock, Kurama blinked. "Why do we need to know this? Why is Reynna 3rd in line?"

Reynna looked up. " I have another brother, Miyashu, he's 2nd. And we need to stop Coniki before he does something stupid. Before he takes over the Maikai," she spoke barely above a whisper.

Ganaru walked over to her. "Rey, what do you mean? When we saw him last he was doing business with your dad. Why does he want to rule the demon region?"

Reynna smiled sadly. "…I don't know. He just turned on our kingdom, and slaughtered most of the castle guards," she sighed and hugged herself. "…I seriously don't know what went wrong. He was about to get married… he had planned his whole life out the way he wanted…then he left."

Ganaru pulled her into a hug. "Aww…Sparky…We'll figure something out, and we'll get him back. I promise."

Getting slightly uncomfortable, Kuwabara spoke up. "…So what are we supposed to do, I mean, how can we help?"

"I need you to protect these two as they stay with Reynna's family for a while, as they figure things out. As for your parents and sister, make up something that will take about a few months at the most. You'll be leav-," Koenma was cut off by Yusuke.

"Why do we have to come? Aren't these two your best spies or something?" Yusuke nodded towards the two girls.

"Yes, but Yusuke, Coniki has slaughtered most of the castle guards by himself. Imagine if he managed to gather a small army of demons. Even with the trained warriors, the castle will never stand a chance," Kurama said, looking at the picture of Coniki intently.

Yusuke as well as everyone else thought over Kurama's wise words.

"All right. I'll go, but when are we going?"

Koenma sweat dropped. "I _was_ going to tell you before you interrupted me. Anyway, you'll be leaving as soon as possible. Get packed tonight and be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

As they were about to walk out the doors to Koenma's office, Kuwabara spoke to Reynna quietly. 

"How are you holding up? I mean, with all this stuff about your brother?" The human asked timidly, trying to comfort the obviously sad demon.

She looked up at the human and cracked a small smile. "I'm okay…just a little disturbed and worried. But I'm happy to see my family again. Maybe you and the other guys could train with Miyashu? He loves to fight," she grinned.

"Yeah," Kuwabara laughed. "He'd probably kick my ass easily! I can tell you're strong, so I don't really wanna fight your big brother!"

Reynna just giggled. "Maybe. But he was trained by our father…"

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "What's your brother's power? I know you have Lightning and Coniki has Wind, but what about your brother and parents?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "Miyashu controls Thunder, my mother Rain, and my dad Temperature."

Kuwabara nodded and thought about something. "You said Coniki has a fiancé?"

"Yeah," Reynna nodded. "Chiaki. She's really nice and controls- well I don't know what she controls…Hmm…I never asked before…"

Kuwabara just laughed.

* * *

"Aww…He cheered her up! That's nice of him," Ganaru smiled, fondly watching the laughing teens in front of her. 

Kurama nodded. "Usually he would be declaring his love to her by now, I guess he sees her more of a little sister."

"I know how he feels. I'm Rey's unofficial twin and she mine but, somehow, I find her more of a little sister."

Kurama looked at her. "How, may I ask, did you two meet? You seemed pretty shocked in there…"

She chuckled. "We've been best friends since we were babies. I knew all about her family and that, but I was surprised at Coniki. Rey used to have an attitude problem with everyone beside the ones she respects, and Con was her hero." Ganaru stared into space, remembering her childhood.

"One time, I remember, Rey and me were walking in the fields surrounding our castles and my brother Jakuro and Con were playing a game of some sort, and in the end Con broke his finger. Rey looked so concerned and she ran around screaming that her 'beloved brother was dying a slow and painful death filled with hurt and misery', and only stopped when Con gave her a piggyback ride home and had his finger wrapped properly." Ganaru laughed lightly, remembering when Reynna did a ballet for Coniki.

Kurama looked forward at the two teens talking with Yusuke and remembered something.

"Ganaru," he asked. "What do lollipops have to do with Reynna's health?"

She smiled. "Con gave Rey a cherry lollipop on her 5th birthday and she fell in love with them. She used to eat 3 or more a day, but she only ate one this week. And she hasn't been sleeping well."

Kurama raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"She can tell when something's wrong with her brothers. Like last year, Miyashu had a small cold and Reynna stayed up all week fussing over him. Or when Con and his fiancé, Chiaki, got in a fight, Con fell into depression and Reynna went with him. She wouldn't even eat that month," Ganaru sighed then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurama quirked a brow.

"I talk too much."

* * *

Unknown to the 5 teens walking down the hall but an angered glare rested on the human talking to the silver and black haired princess. 

His never-ending stare shifted towards the kitsune and wind elemental.(Ganaru is a royal too, but of the Elemental Kingdom)

"_Con gave Rey a cherry lollipop on her 5th birthday and she fell in love with them…"_

'_Hmm',_ the fire appiration thought, '_She loves cherry lollipops…'_

* * *

"Heh," a man with blue eyes scoffed lightly. "It seems my little sister found herself a boyfriend…" 

He looked at the boy with the orange hair. _'He will not do, I hope she finds nothing interesting in him…she needs a protector, and a good one.'_

He looked back into the ball and found someone staring at her…rather glaring at the humans talking to Reynna.

'_Oh, he would be a nice companion for her…but only if you knew little sister, what has truly happened. But you can't, for your own safety. Please, don't hate me…'_

Suddenly Reynna looked strait into the ball, as if she could see her brother threw the small glass.

'_My sweet sister,_' he thought for a moment she could really see him. Her blue eyes staring directly at him. Then she…smiled.

'_My sweet little cherry pop…'

* * *

_

_What do you guys think? Please tell me! Thankies! _


End file.
